Jewelry Store
Jewelry Store is a one-day heist in PAYDAY 2. Contracted by Bain, it involves the crew staging a smash-and-grab of a jewelry store. It is notable for being the fastest heist to speedrun, as well as being the cheapest to buy as a contract. It is therefore a popular choice among players looking to farm Gage packages, or card drops for weapon mods and masks. Objectives #Steal a specified amount of Jewelry. (3 bags on Normal, 6 bags on Hard, 8 bags on Very Hard and above) #Escape. Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough A straightforward heist; the crew needs to steal the required number of bags from the store, which are obtained by smashing the larger display cases in the storefront area. The crew can opt to steal the jewelry in the smaller display cases in the storefront and back offices for extra cash. There may or may not be a safe to open in the rear office (to the right) which may contain loose money and/or an extra bag or two of jewelry. On Overkill and higher difficulties it is usually necessary to open the safe in order to collect enough bags of loot. Once the crew has loaded the required number of jewelry bags into the van, the escape zone is activated around the van and the level can be completed. There are four major methods of completing Jewelry Store, described below as Loud, Stealth-Loud, Full Stealth and Speedrunning. Loud Charging into the Jewelry Store guns blazing is a legitimate strategy on Jewelry Store, especially if the crew has multiple ECM Jammers to delay the alarm. On lower difficulties it is relatively easy to use ECMs to cover the time required to loot enough bags, see Speedrunning below. However, if the alarm is raised, the getaway driver will be forced to retreat and return later due to the heavy police presence. The crew will then be forced to defend themselves for several minutes until Twitch can return. His return location is randomized between four possible spots: along the road to the left, along the road to the right and on either side of the car park opposite the store. Stealth-Loud This method is most effective when combined with Stockholm Syndrome from the Mastermind tree. Starting the heist stealthily has certain advantages, notably that it is possible to eliminate any guards behind the store and take control of the rear offices without the alarm being raised and without significant crowd control issues. In particular, this allows the crew to drill open the safe in peace. When the crew is ready to hit the main area of the store, the heister with Control Freak simply needs to fire a few shots from an unsilenced weapon into the air over a period of about four seconds. It is recommended to head out into the street in front of the store and track down and cable-tie or kill any civilians on the outer extremities of the map as they may not be continually intimidated by the gunfire. Grenades may be necessary for this. Firing a single shot every 30-45 seconds will ensure that civilians around the heister's position remain intimidated and the store can be fully looted with ease. This method is entirely possible without Control Freak, but players will have to take care to shout down the civilians - it may be best to consider cable-tying or killing all the civilians in the back offices and any in the street (unless they are directly between the store and the van). Obviously if running the heist with multiple players it is possible to have one or two players dedicated to crowd control (saving on cable ties and cleaner costs) while the others concentrate on looting the store. Note also that an unmasked "spotter" in the street will make it easier to time the raid to coincide with all wandering civilians being within the map boundaries. If the alarm is sounded, Twitch will leave and return later, as detailed in Loud above. Full Stealth It is possible to complete the heist without killing all the guards on the map and without controlling the street in front of the store. This method is probably the least efficient, as there are never more than 4 pagers to answer, but might be useful practice and/or easier for certain stealth builds. There are usually six civilians outside the store who will wander the streets. By patiently waiting until they are all leaving the map, a player can mask up, shout down the civilians inside the store, cable tie those near the front and move them to the rear of the main store area. If done correctly, none of the wandering civilians will notice anything suspicious and the display cases can be broken and looted in relative peace (civilians are not alerted by broken display cases). Carefully timed runs across to the van will allow the loot to be extracted, if necessary the loot can be thrown part of the way as civilians are not alerted by loot bags on the ground. It may be easier to exit through the windows in the rear offices of the store, kill any guards found around the back then use the alleyway up the side of the store to bring bags to the van. Note however that this requires maintaining crowd control over civilians in the main area of the store, either by leaving a player there or by cable-tying or silently killing all the civilians inside. Another variation on this method is to ensure that the crew has at least six cable ties in total (three players, or just one with Cable Guy aced). Enter the store, mask up and shout down the civilians. Then immediately exit the store to shout down and tie all the civilians in the street. As long as none of them are visible from the alleyways (where guards patrol behind the store) it is possible to use shouts to maintain control in the store while looting and therefore complete the heist without taking control of the rear of the store. If the alarm is sounded, Twitch will leave and return later, as detailed in Loud above. Speedrunning Completing Jewelry Store on Normal is the cheapest, easiest and fastest method of farming payday card draws in order to collect masks and weapon modifications, as well as unlocking a 5% stealth bonus before attempting a longer, tougher, more rewarding heist. This is preferably (though not necessarily) done with at least three players. The players rush into the store at the beginning of the heist and each grab one bag, then rush back to the van (on Normal only 3 bags are needed for completion). Using this method, the level can be completed easily in under 30 seconds (below 15 is possible) and the alarm usually won't be sounded before the players escape, however civilians will attempt to phone the police. A lone player with a basic ECM Jammer can negate this risk by using ECM to block cell phones. Aced ECM Specialist will negate the need to answer pagers, making it less troublesome to kill guards should one spawn inside the store. This is of particular use to solo players. If ECMs are chained correctly and multiple players carry bags, Jewelry Store can be speed run on any difficulty setting below Overkill (due to the requirement of opening the Titan Safe, see below). On Overkill it may be necessary to have one player bring shaped charges to open the (non-Titan) safe. If the alarm is sounded, Twitch will leave and return later, as detailed in Loud above. Speedrun build tips A minimum requirement for a heister speedrunning Jewelry Store is the ECM Jammer. This means that it is perfectly legitimate to speedrun Jewelry Store as a group of level 0 heisters. (It is possible to solo but the timing is exquisite and some luck is required. Video (somewhat dated, be sure to read the notes).) Exact priority order is a matter of debate, but a player speedrunning Jewelry Store should ideally have the following skills : * Transporter basic : to minimise time taking bags back to the van. * Duck and Cover aced : to allow the entire heist to be done while sprinting. It may be useful to have one heister who has heavily invested in the Shinobi tree to unlock aced ECM Specialist and basic ECM Overdrive although these skills are of decreasing value as the number of heisters increases. Variations *There may be a fence blocking the alley to the left of the store. If you are escaping through this alley, you may jump on top of the dumpster and then jump over the fence. *There might be a guard inside the store. *From 0 to 3 guards may be in the back alley. *There is a chance for two Metropolitan Police officers to be present at a hot dog stand down the road of the store. ** Note that police officers do not carry pagers and therefore do not count towards the 4 pager response limit. *There may be a shipping container blocking the windows of the back office to the left, or in the rear alley. *There is the possibility of a safe in the office to the right when going down to the back-room, located in the right corner when entering the room. It can contain 1 or 2 bags of jewelry, and several small bundles of cash. *There may be a civilian in the left alley. Mayhem+ Changes *The back alleyways will be fenced off, restricting players from walking behind the store. Guards can still spawn behind the fence, making them more difficult to deal with, as players will be forced to enter the store and smash or lockpick a window to get to them. **Agile players can negate this change by jumping on the cardboard boxes on the left side (A civilian or Gage mod package may sometimes be by them) and then across to the piping on the right-side wall. They can then jump to the top of that and over the fence. It is important to do this at the start of the heist if you plan to do it, otherwise a guard may walk to and station himself right by the fence. *There will always be 7 bags of jewelry in the front of the store, forcing players to drill open the large Titan safe in the back in order to meet the minimum heist completion requirement of 8 bags. The FBI Files The Payday gang have hit this one a number of times. Washington is full of stores like this. They can be easily entered at the front and back, and are small enough that a well-rehearsed crew can quickly nullify any resistance. Achievements Achievements= hidden Bullet Trophies. Unlocks “The Bullet” mask. }} |-|Trophies= Trophy-TheBullet.png| | Find the hidden Bullet Trophy in Bank Heist and Jewelry Store.| The living room.| Five trophy pickups are required.}} |-|Tips= This can be done numerous ways, but the least obvious method is to take the vantage point asset and snipe from across the street. The police AI will not send them into the building if there are no players or hostages inside and the front windows remain intact. As the escape vehicle doesn't leave if stealth is not broken, Private Party can only be completed in open combat. This method is best done with 4 players. To keep the cops out of the Jewelry Store is to have 1 player at the back defending one of the offices. Another at the right office and 2 at the front covering the entrance. It may be beneficial to have 2 Technicians with Sentry Guns and Trip Mines, these can be used to cover the back windows and help the 2 players at the front. 1 of the players at the front should have Inspire Aced and the other player at the front be an Enforcer for maximum damage output. The alley container random spawn may benefit the crew in their attempt as the left-handed windows and office are completely blocked, meaning there will be one less entrypoint to cover. Note that if you do not break or open any windows, the police will not enter via the sides. Cloakers spawning inside the store via overhead vents will not void this achievement, though they may complicate the situation if the crew is caught off-guard. It is possible to solo this achievement holding the outside front of the store with a pair of sentries. Do not open or break any windows, and stay out front with the sentries. It is possible to solo this achievement from the vantage point. Sentries can be used to take out police climbing over the edges, letting you focus on keeping the front door clear. Do not bring the team AI as they will run into the store and draw in the police; they may also break windows. Shoot the first responders; frequently shoot further responders to hold their attention, and pay particular attention to any police straying towards the front of the store. Be careful not to shoot out the store front windows. The police will not break the windows, so the front door is their only entrance, and it's easy to cover from the vantage point. (Video) Hold out until the van comes back; the heist doesn't need to be completed to get the achievement, nor is the Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack required. |-|Trivia= *'The_heister27' is a reference to Game of War: Campfire Stories ft TheLegend27, an ad for the mobile game Game of War: Fire Age. Gage Courier Packages Trivia *As with Ukrainian Job, a heat wave distortion effect can be observed from both sides of the rightmost window of the rear left (from the store entrance) office, where there's a large heater on the wall outside the window. Due to the nature of this effect you can only see it when looking right through the heated air. This effect got displaced with a recent patch and can no longer be witnessed. *During the early beta release, players were able to drill a safe located behind the wall of the back hallway. From certain screenshots, the safe was a large safe, similar to the safe located in the next room. The safe also would contain a bundle of money, though it cannot be grabbed. Bo Andersson eventually removed this "error" in a later patch, saying that one of their programmers had made a mistake, and that it was not a secret. However, when shooting the wall that hides the safe, clipping can be seen from the bullet-holes, similar to the texture clipping of the Diamond door in Diamond Heist, when the door is inaccessible. *You can do Jewelry Store in 30 seconds or quicker, making it one of the three potentially shortest heists in the game, alongside Four Stores and Ukrainian Job. *Despite Bain being the one contracting the heist, when the required amount of bags are secured, Bain says "That's enough for Vlad. Is it enough for us? Your call". This is likely due to Ukrainian Job's sound clips being used in place of the proper heist's, which is understandable seeing how both heists are based on the roughly same general map, and also shared many internal asset files. * If running the mission on Very Hard or above, upon placing the sixth bag in the van, Twitch might contemplate bringing a "bigger car" next time, despite the six bags not taking up a terribly large space in the rear compartment. *The reflections on the display cabinets show the No Mercy map. *A stationary civilian who may spawn in the left alleyway has a dark yellow T-shirt that reads "I "F" On The First Date!". *Sometimes there is a civilian in an alley on the far right of the map, beyond the map boundaries. He will be crouched and panicking, though will not be alerted unless he hears gunfire. The best location to see him is from the location of the hot dog stand. **A second can more rarely be observed on the other end of the street, again, beyond the map boundaries. *Shooting the front window with a silenced weapon will shatter the glass in one hit, yet no civilians will be alerted. A roaming guard might see it, had he happened to be looking in that direction. The hot dog stand cops will only be alerted by the right window breaking due to it being inside their field-of-vision. *Occasionally, Bain will say the word "OK" to start his sentence three times in a row. This includes during the heist overview screen, the introduction screen, and his line of dialogue at the start of the heist. *Upon going loud, there may be a rare glitch in which Bain will say snipers will be called in and they may appear, even if no civilians were killed. This line also rarely plays during stealth after killing the civilian in the left alleyway of the jewelry store, and only if she is the first to be killed. *If the heist is still in stealth and the police officers near the hot dog stand are alerted, Bain will announce the usual radio quotes as if the heist had gone loud. For example, the officers will free the scared civilians and Bain may even claim snipers have been called in, despite them never appearing in stealth heists. Video ru:Ювелирный Магазин Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by Bain Category:Stealth Heists